A brothers feud
by cleo the hedgehog
Summary: When two twin brothers join forks highschool, they soon become a threat to everyone there including the cullens.


Trucker pov:

Ahh yes, new generation, new high school, and new ladies, and best of all no brother, oh I think im gonna like it here jjjjuuusssttt fine. (player/prep/dog I mean major DOG)

Drew pov:

well wonderful, a new high school, new kids that haven't been tainted by my brothers fucking gossip!!!!, and also new suckers to play poker with, And new teachers to teach, and best of all no brother! Oh this is going to be goood. (Rebel/smart alec/loner)

Alice pov:

"Edward what's wrong"? Bella asked looking at Edward,

"nothing love, Alice was just having a vision" he said smiling,

"YEP! two new students today!" I said twirling around jasper,

"oh ya as if this school couldn't get any more human populated" Rosalie hissed,

"oh come on Rosie baby there not that bad" Emmet said kissing her cheek. The classes went by easily and only jasper and Bella saw the two new kids, Bella has one in her math and Jasper has the other in gym. We walked to the cafeteria and sat down,

"so the new kids aren't at lunch yet" I said sitting down

"hmm the guy I met's name is Drew he seems pretty nice but he kept correcting the teacher, then mocked her" Bella laughed,

"The guy I met was named trucker and he was hitting on all the girls" jasper said laughing quietly.

"lol what kind of name is trucker, oh I would just _love _to meet him"? Emmet laughed batting his eye lashes, Rosalie smacked his head. Then suddenly the two doors on each side of the room opened and on the left, was I think trucker, he had long long yet short black hair, pale skin and blue eyes, and was wearing jeans, with a dark navy blue shirt. On the right was basicly like his twin, he had long brown hair that went a little bit past his jaw line, pale skin, jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, and purple eyes, but he looked a bit younger then the other one. They both looked at each other for a second then dropped their treys of food and ran at each other.

"Oh my! what's up with them!" Bella gasped,

"I can't read their minds!" Edward growled

"their both feeling lots of rage" jasper growled clenching his teeth,

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" everybody yelled encircling them and chanting, "did you see this"? Edward asked,

"no" I mumbled. We walked over and watched them fight each other,

"wow there fast" Bella whispered

" a little too fast" Edward mumbled,

"a little faster then fast, then lighting then fastness" Emmet said,

"what the heck"? jasper yelled angrily,

"its ok jazz calm down" I smiled rubbing his back. Rosalie smacked Emmet's head,

"but you guys are right though. do you think there human"? Rose asked, suddenly the younger one who's name I think was drew threw trucker out of the crowd and against the wall,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they both yelled at each other,

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" everyone yelled, now Emmet joined in and we all smacked him. trucker threw drew out the doors that led to the outside, he ran out and there was a loud BOOM, "all right everybody break it up, the next one to yell fight gets a 3 weeks detention" the teacher yelled, everyone sat down. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!", everyone paused a bit then continued eating,

CRASH

BOOM

SHATTER,

"DAMN IM TELLING MOM!" we looked out the window to our right and drew was getting head locked by trucker.

Trucker pov:

"DAMN IM TELLING MOM!" drew yelled, grr oh no you don't!, I ran over to him and tackled him putting him in a head lock,

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" I shouted giving him a noogie, he kicked me off of him then shot out his hand sending out a force field. I flew back against a tree and it cracked, "DAMN THAT SHIT HURTS...CHEATER!" I

shouted putting my hands into fists, and sending rocks to fly after him.

Drew pov:

"HOW....CHEATING" I yelled pausing each time to dodge the rocks. I ran over about to punch him when I suddenly froze, I turned and looked into the cafeteria window, "crap" I muttered, trucker looked at me then the window,

"oh were in some serious sh-" BANG,

"oww" we yelled falling to the ground, "you two are in so much trouble just wait till I tell mom" Sandra said laughing and standing on us, "Sandra your not helping when those beautiful kids are staring at us, ooh hey that blond ones pretty hot think I got a chance"? drew asked smirking at me,

"bro, you never had a chance" I said, he smacked my head and I smacked him back, our big sister Sandra picked us up by the colors,

"If you don't learn to get along, just for this high school, and not bring any attention to yourselves besides these Cullen kids, then I _will _beat you both up ripping your arms and legs to shreds, then im gonna find mom while your still alive and have her ground you for the rest of eternity in the shark pool, with blood squirted in every five seconds" she hissed, we gulped and nodded,

"now. QUIT MAKING SO MUCH DAMN NOISE I TRYING TO TAKE A SPA VACATION!" she shouted throwing us back and disappearing in a beam of light.

"Well lil bro first things first, im cooler then you, second we need to make sure the Cullen kids don't tell anyone" he said,

"yes but was the first one necessary"? I hissed pushing him into the cafeteria, "didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders"? he hissed smacking me in with him, "by 4 minutes!".

Emmet pov:

O

Jasper pov:

H

Bella pov:

M

Edward pov:

Y

Alice pov:

GOD!

Rosalie pov:

hmm does this outfit make me looked fat?

"hey Emmet" I said.

**~!~*~!~*~!*~!~*~!*~!~*~!***

_A brothers feud! XD_

_Please Review---ed? Rhyme? Lol._


End file.
